Fairy Tail rEvolution
by One Half
Summary: AU. Fairy Tail... There is no fairies this time, future is cruel. Chased by relentless Psi Corps colonel Elsa Knightwalker and merciless bounty hunter Natsu - how will Fairy Tail live? Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and some Rave Master names and references belongs to Hiro Mashima**

…

Hi again people! According to reviews I received yesterday I decided to delete the story I published. I decided to use the setting of future Fiore for new story, which will be far less canonical then previous one.

…

A few things before we start. I'll try to keep characters intact as much as it possible in AU, except for Natsu of course. Also I had to change Knightwalker's name from Erza to Elsa since in my story she is Erza's twin sister and they can't have the same names.

…

Magic replaced to more modern psi-power, but utterly this is the same.

…

Threesome with twins… with scarlet haired twins… with kinky, perverted scarlet haired twins…

* * *

File № **1339/S2/K**

Name: **Elsa Knightwalker**

Nickname:** Crimson Banshee  
**

Birthdate: **28.03.X965** (19 years old)

**Family:** Parents unknown, most likely deceased

Organization: **Fiore Psi Corps**

Rank:** Colonel**

**Likes:** Weapons

**Dislikes:** Insubordination

**Abilities: **classified

**General description:** Obviously beautiful, this woman is a relentless enforcer of Fiore's laws and order. When she was young (9 years old) her town was attacked by terrorists. Her parents were killed and her twin sister, Erza, was kidnapped. Elsa herself was left to die under the pile of debris. However, she was found by a military officer whose unit answered for a distress signal. He adopted her and they live together for 7 years until her foster father was killed in action. Deprived of her parents by terrorists twice, Elsa made an oath at her foster father's grave to eradicate terroristic threat to the root. Thanks to her superior abilities, she raised through Psi Corps ranks very quickly.

…

File № **M121/P34/T**

Name: **Natsu Dragneel**

Nickname: **The Eraser**

Birthdate: **16.10.X965** (18 years old)

**Origin:** Classified

Organization: **Fiore Psi Corps**

Rank: **Lt. Colonel**

**Likes:** Money, technology

**Dislikes:** Ignorance

**Powers description: **Using his psi power Natsu can twist the matter as he like and give her any shape he want. Of course, these powers has some limitations as well and main of them is that: the more complex thing you're trying to create the more psychic energy you have to spend. Depending on user's personality, some things are easier to create then others. Natsu is especially good at creating powerful war machines.

**General description:** Any information about Natsu could be considered as rumors. The rumors says that he was kidnapped by aliens and raised aboard their ships, the others thinks that he's not even a human but a product of an alien gene engineering, but everyone agree about his strength. Natsu's position in Psi Corps is just a formality to give him an operational freedom. Natsu receives orders directly from Archons Council and he only takes the jobs with guaranteed reward. Of course some authorities thinks that he has too much freedom, but council decided that this is small price to pay for his effectiveness.

* * *

**Prologue**

13:00, June 23, X984, ERA Archon Council building

Jellal Fernandes, Archon Council member who oversees security, called for unscheduled council meeting.

…

"Jellal, I can understand your frustration, but this is simply not possible. Despite our autonomy we're still carry a responsibility before Federal Council of Fiore, and Supreme Councilor already expressed his… concerns about "Baram Alliance" activity." Said councilor Org, a tall old man dressed into black business suit. "We cannot send entire Psi Corps against this so called "Light Coalition" while "Baram Alliance's" activity constantly grows"

"I have to agree with councilor Org" Yajima said, short bald old man, dressed into brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and dark gray pants. "I do not want to justify "Light Coalition's" actions, but I must note that they are just idealists, while "Baram Alliance" is real threat to federation's safety"

"What are you two talking about!" Jellal practically yelled in annoyance. Azure-haired young man, he was dressed into white business suit and wore a pricy golden watches at his left wrist. "Simple idealists?! Their goal is to make Supreme Councilor to disband both ERA and Psi Corps! They are trying to overthrow us!"

"Easy Jellar, get a hold on yourself – we're well aware of coalition's actions and goals." Org tried to calm Jellal down. "Yes, we know that Fairy Tail, one of the guilds that belongs to "Light Coalition", just yesterday dealt another blow. As far as I know, they have scattered the seeds of quick-growing plants inside the supermarket in Oshibana, which belongs to your "Paradisal conglomerate", entire building was turned into a jungle and eventually crumbled."

Yajima added "However, they usually attacks only military and commercial facilities, and they always give advance warning of attack to avoid civilian losses. "Baram Alliance" on the other hand, involved into kidnapping, assassinations, espionage and other very serious crimes.

"Yajima is right" Said councilor Leiji – a tall middle-aged man, who always wears small, round, dark shaded glasses. "If we throw entire Psi Corps to fight against "Light Coalition" it will look like our top priority is protection of our own interests. We already have three Psi Corps units tracking the coalition's activity. Most that we can afford is assigning one more unit for coalition's case, but other units will perform their regular duties."

"But…!" Jellal tried to argue but Org interrupted him.

"Enough Jellar. This meeting is over. As a security overseer you can choose the specific Psi Corps unit that will be assigned for coalition's case, but this is it."

* * *

Few hours later…

"Damned old fools!" Jellal slammed his fist into table. He was in his office inside the "Tower of Heavens", 107-floored skyscraper that serves as "Paradisal conglomerate's" headquarters.

"I'm sorry for my silence during the meeting, Jellal-sama" Said Ultear Milkovich, young dark haired woman with curvaceous body. "But this is really a tricky subject"

"No matter…" Jellar answered "Damn, how I suppose to achieve my dream if some fools constantly ruins my stuff?! Scarlet… you'll pay for this…" He growled. "Al right, at least I can assign one more Psi Corps unit to deal with this fool's coalition. Who shall it be?" Jellal asked himself.

"How about unit M-6?" Ultear asked with a slight smile.

"Indeed…" Jellar said as devilish smile beamed on Jellal's face "…you really knows that word 'irony' means, Ultear" Jellal reached for his halo-computer panel as personal file of certain scarlet-haired woman appeared on halo screen. "Looks like it's time for two sisters to meet at last… am I right, Erza?"

* * *

_Date: 25.06.X984, 11:53_

_Encryption protocol: Mercury-12 (Intermediate security)_

_To: Councilor Jellal Fernandes_

_From: Psi Corps Colonel Elsa Knightwalker_

_Subject: Transfer Request_

_Body: My lord, your order has been received, I'm already informed my unit about new assignment. However, sir, I want to appeal you with a request. I'm apologize for asking you about it directly, but you always were showing sympathetic understanding of my problems and I'm already exhaust all the other options. Can you please arrange the transfer of Lt. Colonel Dragneel into another Psi Corps unit? I do not want to deny Mr. Dragneel's abilities, but working with him became literally unbearable to me._

_Lt. Colonel Dragneel not only constantly ignores military procedures and rules, but he also answers with insults (which usually includes mentioning of sexual actions) or unambiguous threats to anyone who tries to point at his inappropriate behavior (Including myself). However, the worst thing is his habit to cause a huge amount of collateral damage during his missions. I'm tired of being constantly scolded by Psi Corps Director and from seeing my image in the news about another factory or trade center, which was put out of commission by my unit. Reporters are constantly on duty at my office's door, asking about the facility that my unit is going to destroy today._

_I ask you to concern my situation with understanding._

_With all the respect, Psi Corps M-6 unit commander Elsa Knightwalker._

* * *

_Date: 25.06.X984, 20:10_

_Encryption protocol: Nemesis-1 (Top security)_

_To: Natsu 'The Eraser' Dragneel_

_From: Paradisal conglomerate CEO Jellal Fernandes _

_Subject: Bounty increase_

_Body: Dragneel, unfortunately I was unable to convince the Council to increase the regular bounty for renegade psi-users, whose guilds are members of "Light Coalition". However, considering a threat that these fools constitute to my own business I decided to increase bounty using my own funds. Since now, the bounty for each regular member of coalition's guilds will be 500 000 credits and five million credits for each senior member. Dead or alive. To back you up I have appointed entire M-6 unit to this task. As always you can count at my full support, do whatever necessary to root out this scum once and for all._

_Good hunting, Paradisal conglomerate CEO Jellal Fernandes._

_P.S. Can you please be a bit more gentle with Col. Knightwalker? Her requests for your transfer becoming annoying._

* * *

22:15, June 25, X984, Town of Magnolia, Elsa Knightwalker's penthouse.

Elsa stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel as her still a bit wet skin was shining under moonlight that freely passes through large windows. She had a hard day preparing her unit for new task and now she intended to relax on her sofa with a wineglass of martini, enjoying the great view that appeared from the upper, 27th floor. However, the fate has other plans.

"Incoming message" computer voice informed the colonel and Elsa headed toward her desk and activated the halo screen. There was a message from the councilor Jellal, Elsa opened it and started to read.

…

_Date: 25.06.X984, 22:18_

_Encryption protocol: Mercury-12 (Intermediate security)_

_To: Psi Corps Colonel Elsa Knightwalker_

_From: Councilor Jellal Fernandes _

_Subject: Re: Transfer Request_

_Body: Dear Ms. Knightwalker. I'm very sorry to hear about your tension with Mr. Dragneel. __Unfortunately__, right now I have no possibility to fulfill your request of transferring him, since Lt.-Col Dragneel's involvement is essential for your new assignment. However, __considering your remark about his insubordination I promise to personally contact with him to make sure he'll assume new assignment._

_By the way, I want to remind you that your recent promotion became possible mostly thanks to __Lt.-Col Dragneel's superior rate of success, since his successful missions were counted as success of entire unit. Surely, you should not try to rid of such a __valuable employee because of insignificant inconveniences caused by his presence, so I suggesting you to find a way to improve your relationships with Mr. Dragneel._

_With best regards, Jellal Fernandes, ERA security overseer._

…

"Insignificant inconveniences?!" Elsa growled in anger. KLANK! The sound of breaking glass echoed through the room. From anger Elsa squeezed the wineglass so strong that it shattered to pieces. "Auhhh!" Girl screamed from pain and frustration as shards of glass nicked her hand. Actually, it was not that bad – the nanites that is swarming in her blood healed her wounds in a matter of seconds. However, her body now was covered by splashes of martini and its smell was not too pleasurable. She had no choice but return to the bath and take a shower, which she did, spitting curses toward Jellal.

* * *

Few minutes later…

She came out from the bath again, drying her luxury scarlet hair by a towel. However, she was a youngest Psi Corps unit commander for a reason – immediately she noticed someone's presence (although this someone did not actually tried to hide himself).

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa growled quickly covering her body by towel.

"This is the exact question that I had intention to ask when I came here" Salmon-haired boy answered as he turned around, sitting on the swivel chair near Elsa's desk.

"Get to fuck out of here immediately!" Elsa growled through teeth as her arms started to glow.

"Easy, easy sweetie, we're not alone here" Natsu said pointing at windows. Elsa looked there only to see four-barrel pulse plasma cannon pointed at her. It seems that **Type 4 **'**Doragon**' gunship was 'parked' right behind her windows in cloaked mode, and its partially de-cloaked itself by Natsu's psionic command only to remind Elsa that 'the Eraser' is never unarmed.

"How long you was here?!" She demanded answer as she understood that cloaked gunship could be here for some time.

"Long enough. I just received a message from councilor Jellal and came here to ask something. However, I'm already got my answer" Natsu pointed at halo-screen where message from Jellal to Elsa was still opened.

"So, it seems you want to rid of me?" Natsu asked with disappointed voice. His long black coat waved slightly, despite here was no wind of course. "To bad… I really thought that we're doing well together."

"What do you want?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Is not it obvious? I came to scoff at you" Natsu answered simply. "After all I done for you, you want to rid of me? You little unthankful bitch."

"After everything you done!?" Elsa yelled furiously "You fucking brute, you have to be thankful that I did not try to kill you! Get out from my home!"

"Is it really so hard to just admit that I'm better than you?" Natsu asked by calm voice as entire room started to shake from Elsa's fury. "If I really leave you… how long you will hold without demotion?"

"I'm warning you… get out…" Elsa said as she breathed very heavily.

"Hmpf…" Natsu snorted and headed toward window "Don't you worry, I won't leave you. We'll be together for a long, long time. In the end I got a lot of new targets recently… and _she _is among them" Natsu smirked, mentioning Elsa's twin sister – Erza. He opened the window and stepped out, but he did not fell down – it seems just like he stood on air, probably there was a pylon of cloaked gunship.

"Cya" Natsu said and disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Elsa yelled in powerless fury. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" (The second one is Jellal)

The towel that she used to cover her body slipped down but she did not cared, her whole body was shaking from fury. It took about five minutes to catch a breath a little. She fell on her knees as tears swells in her eyes… definitely she'll need something stronger than a martini to sleep tonight.

* * *

Well, this is it for prologue. I hope you liked the idea. Please read and do not forget about **REWIEW!** Cya!


	2. Firefox

Hi there people! Here is the first actual chapter for my brand new story.

A few thing about my AU.

In this world, every gifted individual, capable of using psi-powers is a subject for mandatory registration, since psi-powers considered dangerous for the society. There are many limitations and rules for psi users – they have to inform council-affiliated authorities about their movements and occupation. Not every job is allowed for psi-user. However, most of these limitations will be lifted if psi-user becomes a member of council-affiliated organization, especially council's 'law enforcement department' – Psi Corps. Many thought that these laws were created to force all gifted people to work for the council.

In the end situation has resulted in a full-scale revolt. About 27 years ago many archon guilds declared themselves independent from the council as they formed a 'Light coalition' and demanded disbandment of the Archon council. In response, council declared the coalition as a terrorist organization. After several month of debates, with a minimum margin of two votes Federal Council agreed to declare all of coalition members as federal criminals. However, several provinces almost openly supports coalition's guilds in their struggle up to these days.

Also, there is another organization – so called 'Baram alliance'. This one was created about two decades before coalition's revolt. 'Baram alliance' is very mysterious but openly evil organization, its goals are unknown and methods are very malicious.

As a summary – there are everyone-for-himself tripartite confrontation between the council, 'Light coalition' and 'Baram Alliance'. More facts and details will be revealed when story will progress.

Now, let the story begin.

* * *

File № **P118/88/W**

Name: **Erza Scarlet**

Nickname:** The Firefox**

Birthdate: **28.03.X965** (19 years old)

**Family:** Parents unknown, most likely deceased

Organization: **Fairy Tail**

Status:** Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Likes:** Spy's Gadgets

**Dislikes:** Lie, Evilness

**Abilities description:** Erza's psionic powers are short-ranged ability to improve her body's strength, which is further improved by huge amount of advanced implants inside her body, which gives her an immense boost of combat abilities. Servo systems, ocular filters, stimulant injectors, neural busters and many others. Even her skin was hardened by a layer of nanofiber and nanites are swarming in her blood. Erza is the only known person who can have so many implants, without overloading her neural system. She always ready to replace any of her implants as soon as more advanced model appears on the market. Her right eye was replaced by advanced targeting matrix, but no one knows where and when she lost her eye. On the whole, almost 20% of her body mass are artificial busters and implants. However, despite this girl withstood an insane amount of surgery her skin is smooth and has no scars – her nanites healed everything. By the way, Erza's mandatory requirement to the implants – they should not affect her fertility by any way, it seems that she want to have kids one day…

**General description:** Quite enigmatic but obviously beautiful, this scarlet-haired girl frequently mentioned as 'Curse of Heaven', due to huge loss of property that she caused to Jellal's conglomerate since she joined the guild at the age of eleven. It is unknown what exactly happened between Erza and Jellal, but feud between them is obviously caused by personal reasons. Crammed with implants to the eyeballs, she is a senior agent of guild 'Fairy Tail', one of many guilds, which are striving the disbandment of ERA and Psi Corps. Separated with her twin sister Elsa at the age of nine, two girls really hate each other now. Still, Erza frequently mentioned as discipline enforcer of the guild because she's very strict about the rules, which means that love to discipline is their family trait.

**Note: **Official bounty for Erza's head is one million credits, this is standard bounty for any S-class agent of 'Light coalition'. Her combat capabilities is well known, and one million was too little for most hunters to risk their lives by going against Erza. However, after Jellal made his personal offer, bounty was increased to six millions and now the real hunt begins…

* * *

Year X984, July 2, 8:00. Psi Corps HQ.

_Incoming transmission:_

_**Attention!**__**To all bounty hunters and peacekeeping forces!**_

_We just received the message that hydroponic farm № 616, located in port town Harujion, was attacked by terrorists. We have reasons to believe that those who are responsible for the attack are still located inside the town's border. They are armed and extremely dangerous._

_End transmission._

* * *

"To all M-6 available personal! Prepare to departure in ten minutes!" Elsa ordered through broadcast transmission system as she was running toward the hangar. One week have passed since she received her new assignment and terrorists already made another blow. The hydroponic farm that belongs to 'Paradisal conglomerate' was destroyed, but those who are responsible for it probably still in the town as all exits from Harujeon were blocked.

"Lieutenant!" Elsa called out for one of her subordinates as she arrived to the hangars, "Do we have any of our agents near the town of Harujeon?"

"Only one ma'am" Man replied as he saluted to colonel Knightwalker.

"Only one? Damn…" She clenched her fists, "…Wait! Don't tell me…" Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered the last location of her most 'inconvenient' subordinate.

"Yes ma'am… I'm sorry but… It's him…" Lieutenant confirmed her apprehension.

"Shit…" She looked around, only half of her currently available soldiers were here and ready for departure. "No matter, c'mon, fire up the engines – we have to get there before the entire town will be wiped out!" She headed to the nearest helicopter.

Despite it was made in secrecy, Elsa managed to know about drastically increased bounty for 'Light coalition' members, and she know that Natsu – the very same 'only agent', mentioned by her Lieutenant – won't stop at nothing in his attempt to collect these bounties.

* * *

_Oh Son of Bestla, oh Son of Borr_

_Born when the worlds were yet to be formed,_

_Lend me your wisdom, let me touch the world's tree_

_Let me trample my enemies, help me put them on their knees…_

Year X984, July 2, 9:30. Harujion.

'_Not bat… not bad at all…'_ Natsu thought as he dismounted from his superbike and looked at remains of once huge hydroponic farm. Fully automated facility, which was build and furnished with state-of-the-art equipment, was literally melted down completely. Looks like this time they used some chemical to melt silksteel(1) frameworks and ceilings. _'Jellal certainly pissed off now – this farm was launched just a few week ago... You people definitely have a style… whoever you were. Too bad I have to kill you…'_

Natsu parked his superbike at the parking near port's passenger terminal. Yes, he could just create some flying vehicle for himself, but bike was his preferred way of travel, especially at times when he have to spare his psionic energy for his actual task. And now is the time to get to the job. With several dozens of violet flashes the small fleet of scout drones appeared around Natsu. "Let's find our pray" Natsu said to his soulless creations and they began to comb the town.

(1) – Silksteel – metallic structure that consists from multiple web-like layers. The name Silksteel pays homage to the arachnid for good reason.

* * *

Year X984, July 2, 11:00. Harujion.

Completely unaware about dramatic events at the other side of the town, young blonde girl was inside the store, examining the merchandise. She appeared to be in her late teens, wearing a white vest with blue trimmings, blue skirt and black knee high boots. She wore three rings with large crystals of different colors. Three earrings were in her left ear, each one with small crystal.

"EEEEH!? This is the only store for psi-users in the entire unit?!" Lucy exclaimed after hearing the little promotion from store operation hologram.

"I'm sorry young lady… This town was built to support the port operation to begin with. Unfortunately, only less than ten percent are registered psi-users, so this store in mainly targeting traveling archons." The hologram explained, making the girl sigh heavily.

"Right... I think I've wasted my time then..." She said to herself, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Hey now, please don't say that and have a look around," the hologram said as it motioned to other special goods. "We have plenty of items for psi-users, and a bunch of new stuff came in a while ago." He pointed at the showcase at the card with the word "colors" on it and a glass ball at the top. "This colors changer is probably the most popular among women. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit!" The halo-copy of this item appeared in his hand and he demonstrated its effect by turning his suit a different color.

"I'm already have it," the girl said as she stared at some of the other items, unsure of what some of them actually are. "What I'm really looking for is the **elemental crystals**, strong ones…"

"Crystals, huh? Now that's something uncommon…" Lucy, however, did not hear him because something had caught her attention as she looked at a box on the shelf behind the halo projector. She got closer to the counter to have a better look at the tiny (2 mm diameter) blue crystal.

"Ah! Spark crystal!" She said with a glee.

"Yes, but that's not strong at all," The hologram commented but the girl shook her head.

"It's okay, I've been looking for it!" She said enthusiastically before she asked the most important question. "How much is it?"

"Standard price is 20,000 credits."

The girl sighed heavily looking at half-transparent hologram. Of course, this soulless image do not care about girls' beauty or anything, so there is no way this thing can give her a discount.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Tch!" the girl scoffed as she walked down the street in a huff. "I really hate these stupid holograms… How the hell someone can get a discount from machine?!" she yelled angrily as she spitted at holographic café sign.

This unit was really little and quiet, even cars were not everywhere. Only port was noisy – large trucks were moving in and out constantly.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked herself as she saw a little crowd nearby. About two dozens of girls, about the same age as Lucy, stood around someone. Girls were relatively quiet but their faces were glowing with enthusiasm. While staring at the crowd in confusion Lucy heard another pair of girls behind her loudly whispering to each other as they ran towards the crowd.

"Tsssss! It's a secret, but member of 'Light coalition' is in town!"

"Yes, I know, it's Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander? A member 'Light coalition'?" the girl said to herself, _'Hmm, never heard of that nickname before…'_ she thought as she walked toward the crowd with intention to look at what's this all about. As many other young people (especially girls) of Fiore, Lucy was among sympathizers to coalition's cause, despite most of these sympathizers were not affected by ERA's laws in any way. "Oh, it seems he is popular… I wonder if he looks cool…"

* * *

"They became entirely impudent…" Natsu said to himself as he received data from one of his scout drones – he saw this so called 'Salamander' too. _'Signing autographs right after committing the act of terror – it is too much… It's time to reprove them…'_

* * *

The blonde girl stared at the man in the center of all the fangirls, her heart beating like crazy and her face almost completely red. The man she was staring at was tall and had dark blue hair; he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, red striped pants, and large bracelets on his right arm. The man was wearing a dark, high collared cape that reach to the back of his knees, and he had two small, barely noticeable ring on his right hand. He stood near the large limousine-like car. The man quickly struck a pose, making the other girls go crazy while the blonde continued to stare.

_'Wait! What is happening to me!? Why is my heart beating so fast?!' _the girl thought as she stared at the man talking to a few girls before turning his head to look at her. That playful grin on his face… Lucy quickly grabbed at her chest as her heart started beating even harder. _'Is it because he is a freedom fighter? Is that why my heart is beating so fast!? I am… Maybe… Maybe this is…?' _Hearts popped into her eyes as she got closer to the man, completely unaware that her entire life will change in just a few seconds.

* * *

"Psi Corps! Nobody move!" Loud shout interrupted this little gathering "Everybody on your knees, now!" A loud, commanding voice snatched Lucy's attention. She turned her head to see it's source.

"Eh?" She yelped. Her eyes widened for a moment and the "hearts" suddenly fell out from her eyes. Most fangirls just ignored the newcomer, but Salamander too turned his attention toward the person who ordered to everyone 'on your knees'.

It appears to be a young, salmon-haired man, dressed into black long coat with gold buttons, black leather boots with gold zipper, black jeans-like pants and also he wore black leather gloves.

"Ha!" Salamander answered offhandedly, it seems he was not impressed by Natsu. He snapped his fingers and shot upward for several meters as he stood on the top of spiral, composed of violet flame. "And what are you going to do if I don't, brat?" Salamander asked with insolent smirk. He retain that smirk even when blinding energy ray incinerated the middle part of his body, including lower part of his chest, his abdomen and his pelvis.

"I'll kill you if you refuse to comply" Natsu answered post-factum as Salamander's remains fell on the ground. "Rest of you, on your knees, I'm not going to ask again!" Salmon-haired man ordered as Salamander's fangirls froze in terror, "Now!" He added as he struck one of the girls into her abdomen, forcing her to collapse on all four. Seeing this, other girls, including Lucy, quickly fell on their knees as huge hovertank appeared from nearby alley – it seems its dual cannon was the source of the energy ray that killed Salamander.

All girls now stood on their knees with faces down, trembling from horror as they carefully tried to avoid looking at Salamander's remains. One of Natsu's scout drones came to him and performed a personality scan on remains (Salamander's eyes were still open and irises were accessible) as Natsu addressed to the girls "Admiring the terrorist… You really have nothing better to do?"

Holographic image with scan results appeared before Natsu as drone finished its task.

…

_Bora aka 'Bora of Prominence'_

_Status: wanted dead or alive_

_Bounty: 900 000 credits_

_Wanted for: illegal use of psi-powers, using of forbidden psi-amplifying tools, human abductions._

_Short description: According to operating data, he was a member of illegal guild 'Titan's nose', which is a member of 'Light coalition'. However, by unknown reasons he was banished six years ago and started his solo crime career since then. His connections with slave traders in Bosco are confirmed._

…

The image was large enough so not only Natsu but even Lucy, who dared to rise her head a little, was able to read this. Her eyes widened as she read the list of Bora's crimes _'Abduction?... Slave traders?...'_

As Natsu finished reading the report he examined the Bora's remains. One of his hands had gone completely but palm from his left hand remained mostly intact. Natsu noticed the ring on its mid-finger. "**Charm Relay?**" Natsu noted to himself… "So, this is how you were doing this…" The Eraser smiled as he finally turned his attentions to Bora's fangirls. "It seems I just saved you from slavery… Too bad, slavery could help you to rethink your lives…" He chuckled. However – here was a problem then – if bora was banished from his guild six years ago, then it means that he most likely has nothing to do with the destruction of hydroponic farm. He was not a terrorist – just an ordinary criminal who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The bounty for his head won't be superfluous of course, but Natsu still have the real terrorists to hunt down.

Hunter looked around, at girls, which were still on their knees. "All of you, get out from my sight," He spitted before adding as he stood in front of Lucy "And you, young lady… Let me see you registration card" All girls run away, but Lucy remained on her knees as her limbs become numb from fear – she got into trouble…

Natsu grabbed Lucy by her collar and put her on her feet "Lady, I'm a Psi Corps officer – show me your registration card" He asked again despite he already saw the answer in her large and frightened eyes. "So… walking without registration card… or you don't have it at all?" He asked.

"I… well… I… I had…" Lucy stuttered but Natsu interrupted her.

"Stay still, I'll see by myself" He said as his scout drone came closer and performed an irises scan on Lucy.

_No matches found_ was the result from Psi Corps data base. "Well well… unregistered psi-user…" Natsu said as drone started the search for Lucy in general database.

_1 matches found._ "Let's see who you are, girl" The hunter said a bit curiously. Lucy lowered her eyes when Natsu started to read the report. "Heartfilia?" He asked a bit surprised, "daughter of Jade Heartfilia? Now this is unexpected…" Natsu gave Lucy the once-over. "And how it could happened that daughter of one of the most respected men of entire federation appeared to be an unregistered psi-user?" Hunter asked as Lucy continued to stare into the floor. "Ah, no matter, you're going with me, Ms. Heartfilia" Natsu concluded as he grabbed Lucy's arm and started to pull her along as Natsu's assault hovertank followed them.

"Hey! Where you're taking me?!" Lucy exclaimed as she was forced to follow Natsu.

"Usually, unregistered psi-users, who were not involved into any other illegal activity, are subjects for compulsory registration and a fine or public works. However, since your father is a large industrialist, your arrest could harm his reputation, so I'm, probably will be able to make some agreement with him personally…" Natsu explained his intentions.

Lucy's intestines grew cold from terror – it seems that this man want to trade her to her father in exchange for a bribe. If Natsu won't be too greedy, then her father probably will agree to buy-out his daughter to avoid scandal, but what will happen to Lucy after it? Nothing good for sure… "No, please don't! Please, sir, not to my father!" She cried her plea.

"Silence!" Natsu ordered with a raised eyebrow – he was a bit surprised by blonde's reaction "Surely it's easier to make an excuses before your own father than pass through shameful compulsory registration and a month of public works…" He noted. It seems he had no problems with his foster father, no too much at least…

"No, please! You… you don't understand..." Lucy whimpered as tears swelled in her huge eyes while Natsu dragged her through the town's central park.

BOOM! Loud explosion right behind them forced Natsu to release Lucy's hand as he turned back to see what happened. It seems that his own hovertank was the source of the explosion. Flame and a column of black smoke gushed out from its rear hatch as tank's anti-grav emitters failed to operate and large war machine fell on the roadway. Someone placed a bomb _inside_ the hovertank. Natsu stood a bit flabbergasted as he looked at his almost invincible creation in flames when suddenly some scarlet-haired girl appeared right in front of him from nowhere and slammed her foot right into his face. Natsu's personal shield, the last gift from his father, prevented him from receiving any damage, but kinetic force from cyber-enhanced blow threw him away for a dozen meters.

Lucy even does not had a time to become shocked by this swift chain of events as scarlet-haired girl dashed to her and grabbed her hand. "Run!" The girl shouted and dashed toward closest side park alley, dragging Lucy along. _'What's going on?!' 'Who are you?!' 'What are you doing?!'_ and many other similar questions were left unspoken as Lucy had no time to even open her mouth.

Natsu jumped on his feet, his eyes were burning with violet flame – he really was pissed off now. However, he had no chance to chase after girls – damaged core of tank's neutrino-ion generator became unstable and produced a massive explosion that obliterated half of the park and left a large burning crater on its place. Since it was the middle of working day, there were not much people in the park area – several civilians got injuries but somehow miraculously no one died… Well, except for the one who was almost at epicenter of explosion – Natsu. He definitely dead… he should be dead… but he isn't. The salmon-haired young man stood in the middle of the crater, he was unharmed but infuriated like never before. Melted remains of his tank disappeared with violet flash as an additional amount of scout drones appeared instead. "All right foxy… you're on…" He growled through teeth…

* * *

Year X984, July 2, 12:30. Harujion' central park.

Several Psi Corps helicopters landed in central park. Most of its trees were uprooted by explosion so it was not too hard to find a place to land. "What the hell happened here!?" Elsa asked as soon as she jumped out from one of the helicopters and approached to Natsu.

He looked at her for several second before speaking "Your sister happened"

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Exactly what you heard – both acts of terror are doings of that ugly bitch" Natsu replied. Elsa clenched her fists – when Natsu offended Erza's looks he automatically offended Elsa's looks too, by obvious reason, and he knew it. "Damn… reporters…" He added suddenly as he saw two civilian helicopters approaching.

"And what shall I tell them?!" Elsa asked angrily.

"Tell him that I've killed one of the terrorist about two hours ago and this explosion was an attempt of revenge," Natsu suggested.

"Is it true? At least partially?" Elsa wondered.

"He was not a terrorist, just regular criminal, and he is dead. Just tell them what they want to hear…" Natsu concluded.

"I'm tired of lying because of you…" Elsa hissed.

"Really? Tell them the truth then and get your ass burned." Natsu replied. "No one need truth in our world Elsa, grow up already" He added and headed away, leaving angry Elsa to deal with the journalists.

* * *

Year X984, July 2, 12:45. Harujion's outskirts.

Here, not too far from city border, was one of those motels where no one going to ask your identity or your reasons for renting the room. Lucy stood still, just staring at scarlet-haired girl – blonde was still shocked by the method she used to brought Lucy and herself here. In fact, right after Lucy was dragged to park's side alley this girl literally threw Lucy on her shoulder and run with her at incredible speed. And since Lucy newer before saw anyone who can run at speed about 200 mph – she was shocked, quite a bit…

"What's your name?" The girl asked as she slightly tired of being an object of continual attention. She was dressed into black T-shirt, black leather shorts and dark gray knee-high boots. Her luxury scarlet hair were tied back in a ponytail. However, most remarkable detail in her outfit was a gray belt with large pearl-like stone instead of buckle.

"Eh?" Blonde blinked "Ah, it's… It's Lucy" She answered, "I'm sorry… It's just… everything happened so fast…" Lucy added as she finally understood that her continuous gaze probably was making this woman to feel herself uncomfortable.

"That's all right – most people feel themselves bad after their first contact with Psi Corps" Girl answered as she did not understand that actually she is the main reason of Lucy's shock, "I'm Erza, it's nice to meet you" She added.

"Nice to meet you too" Lucy answered with a slight smile "And I think I owe you one now for saving me from that man, Erza-san."

"Just Erza is fine…" Erza answered but her face expression became gloomy "…and he is not a man," she snorted, "He is a machine… evil, merciless and disgusting machine. Saving anyone from him, or anyone else from Psi Corps, is just a way to earn my place on heavens when I finally get myself killed…" Lucy gulped at Erza's last words since it was hard to distinguish – was it a joke or not…

"You're the member of 'Light coalition'?" Lucy guessed after another long pause.

As a response Erza slightly moved up her left sleeve, revealing her forearm and red-orange guild stamp on it. Lucy's eyes widened from excitement as she saw the stamp – this stamp was admired by Fiore's youngsters and hated by Psi Corps. Fairy Tail – most bold and reckless guild among entire coalition.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed "Fairy Tail! You guys are the best! It says that you have caused more property damage than all others coalition members combined!" Blonde spoke in excitement, "especially I liked the destruction of Onibas' train station and depot!" About seven month ago station and train depot were destroyed by rapidly growing jungle.

However, Erza snorted as she heard this, "Why you liked it? It wasn't our best work…"

"Well, maybe, but…" Lucy sighed heavily before speaking further, "…but the station, depot and all trains belongs to my father…" Now it was Erza's turn to look at Lucy in surprise. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia… Jade Heartfilia is my father. When Fiore's government decided to subsidize the development of modern monorail network my father used this opportunity. Now the entire Fiore's monorail network belongs to him"

"Then… then why you were alone in this far away town? And what Psi Corps wanted from you?" Erza asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Lucy sighed again "Because father just forgot about my existence. When he just ignored my 16th birthday… it was the last drop. I took everything I had and left his house. And Psi Corps… since I'm under 18 years I need a parent to register as a psionic. That guy… he found out that I'm an unregistered psi-user and he wanted to sell me to my father… You saved me from very bad fate…" Lucy finished explanation with sad smile.

"Don't mention it…" She replied. While Erza listened to Lucy's story, she felt a sympathy to this girl – she knew that 'family issues' means "…besides – Psi Corps presence here is knida my fault…"

Lucy was surprised but Erza shook her head, mentioning that this is not the thing she want to discuss right now. "I even thought about joining your guild…" Lucy said shyly, looking into the floor.

"And why didn't you join then?" Erza wondered.

"Well, I… I wanted but…" Lucy stuttered trying to find the right words to explain herself without looking like a coward, though it was the main reason why she didn't join "…but you guys are not easy to find, you know. Your guild do not have an employment department where I could come and apply to join, right?" In the end she found a good excuse.

"I see…" Erza replied – looks like she was satisfied by Lucy's explanation.

"Do you mind if I turn on the halo-net? It's almost 13 o'clock, I want to see the news" Lucy asked.

"Go ahead" Erza shrugged.

Lucy nodded as she turned on the halo screen, just in time to see the newscast's splash screen. The emcee quickly introduced himself and announced the first special report, and to Lucy's surprise, it was right from here, from Harujion.

…

…_It seems that terrorists' thirst for annihilation was not satisfied by destruction of hydroponic farm __№616. Less than two hours ago powerful explosion shook entire Harujion as town's central park was turned into burning crater. __No one was killed but 17 people were injured to varying degrees of severity, __seven of them__were hospitalized…_

…

"Damn…" Erza slammed her fist into her own hip "I didn't thought what that damn thing might produce so powerful explosion…" She seemed ashamed, "…I screwed up…"

…

…_Obviously, responsibility for both acts of terror lies on so called 'Light coalition'. __For comments, we turned to the Psi Corps colonel Elsa Knightwalker, who just arrived in the town…_

…

And Lucy's eyes widened from shock when colonel's image appeared on the halo screen. It was the same girl that is sitting near Lucy right now. With her mouth wide open Lucy stood, moving her sight from Erza to the girl on the halo screen and back, unable to speak.

Erza looked at Lucy – she was honest about her family, it's time to return a favor. "She's my twin sister," Erza said simply, making Lucy to cower her mouth by both hands.

…

"…_Obviously, terrorists becoming boldly each day" Elsa said to reporter. "Before they tried to avoid civilian casualties, but now it seems they do not care about civilians any longer. I'm assure you that Psi Corps will do everything possible to stop the terrorists. Today's morning, one of our operatives managed to terminate one of coalition's members. It seems that second explosion was the terrorist's attempt to take revenge. Their attempt failed, however, and now my entire unit is looking for them. I'm asking people of Harujeon to be cautions until situation is resolved…"_

…

"Sorry Lucy, I can't listen to this lying bitch any longer…" Erza said as she turned the halo screen off.

Lucy stood still, cowering her mouth with both hands. _'Oh my God… And I thought it is I'm the one who have a family issues?! Twin sisters appeared to be on the different sides of military conflict! I'm just quarreled with my father but her situation is a real family tragedy…'_ Lucy felt herself like an idiot because of her complains about father now. "Erza… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault" Erza interrupted her. "She hate me as much as I hate her… I'm really don't wanna talk about it."

"Of… of course, I'm understand…" Lucy stuttered, urgently trying to find a new theme for discussion "…tell me – the reporter said something about destruction of 'Farm №616'… It was your doing?"

"Yes" Erza answered simply. "This is why Psi Corps came into this town in the first place. Sorry about that… Lucy, I want to rest for a little, can you watch for the things around here for a while? Town's perimeter is blocked by Psi Corps containment field, we have to wait for the sunset – after that I'll get you out from this town." She added as she placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Of… Of course! Rest well, Erza-san" Lucy reported. The motel's walls were thin, but noise from outside was not an issue for Erza – she fell asleep pretty quickly as Lucy was still thinking about '_twins' tragedy_'.

* * *

Year X984, July 2, 20:15. Harujion's outskirts.

Erza suddenly woken up. She looked around – everything inside the room was normal, Lucy was still here, reading something in her halo-pad. "Lucy? What's going on?" She asked.

"What you mean?" Lucy wondered. "Everything quiet here…"

"Exactly. Too quiet…" Erza replied – town's noise from outside was no more… She stood up from the bed, came to the window and slightly moved the curtain. And then she suddenly dashed to Lucy, tumbled her down on the floor with a yell "Get down!" One second later half of the room was destroyed by powerful blast. Erza covered Lucy by her bulletproof body, exclaiming "Damn! They found us!"

"All right Scarlet, I'm giving you one last chance to give up. Release your hostage and come out now and I'll spare your life. Try to fight or run and we'll kill you!" Elsa shouted from the street as she, her men and even several LAVs stood outside the motel, she held a rocket launcher on her shoulder. "Civilians have been evacuated, so I'll destroy the entire town block if needed to deal with you. I give you one minute to decide."

"Damn… Lucy! I told you to watch for the things around here, aren't I?!" Erza asked, looking into Lucy's frightened eyes. "You didn't notice the full scale evacuation?!"

"But… but… you told me to stay away from the window! How should I notice this!?" Lucy tried to find an excuse.

"You have ears Lucy!" Erza replied. "Ah, it is no longer matter" She added before addressing to her twin sister "Hey, you there! I have a hostage here! Back off!" Lucy gulped a little.

"We are at war here, civilian losses are unavoidable. Your demise worth the life of one civilian… 45 seconds left." Elsa replied… She might be bluffing… or not.

"I can't believe it…" Lucy whispered, "She's ready to sacrifice my life to rid of you?" Only now Lucy realized how strong is hatred between twins.

"Now you understand why we're against Psi Corps?" Erza asked. "Okay Lucy, no way I'm going to surrender. I'll try my chances" She added, looking at large hole in the wall behind her.

"Wait, what are you going to do?! There are probably hundreds of them!" Lucy exclaimed, she was very worried about Erza.

"30 seconds" Elsa's voice came from outside.

"Do you see this thing on my waist? It's my personal stealth belt. Using this thing I can become invisible…" Lucy's eyes again widened from shock as Erza continued, "…however, it has a flaw… I'm completely invisible when I stood still, but when I move it creates some fluctuations that could be seen…"

"Can't you just ran from them? Lucy asked.

"Lucy, my sister did not get her rank for nothing, she has some abilities too…" Erza grudgingly admitted "…yet I think I can fool these guys…"

"15 seconds" Elsa shouted.

"No" Said Lucy, surprising Erza by sudden determination inside her eyes. "You saved me from that guy – now it's my turn to return the favor. If she'll arrest me – so be it. Month of public work – I can live with it, I doubt she too will try to sell me to my father…"

"…Lucy, you don't have to do it…" Erza tried to retort but Lucy interrupted her.

"I know, but I want to help you. I'll try to find Fairy Tail as soon as they let me go. Now if you excuse me…" Lucy crawled from beneath Erza's body "…I'll made a distraction so it will be easier for you to slip through them…"

"Time's up. All units, prepare for the assault!" Elsa ordered loudly.

"Hey, wait, I'm releasing the hostage! She doesn't need to become a victim of our feud!" Erza shouted before turning to Lucy, "Thank you Lucy, we'll meet again, I promise…" She added before touching her belt's bucket and disappearing.

"I'm coming out!" Lucy yelled as she touched her forearm by one of her crystals – by green one, to be specific. For one second she became engulfed into soft green light…

'_Wow… never saw anything like that… so this is the __**crystal conductor**__ I heard about…'_ Thought Erza, who was still here, though invisible.

"This is primal flesh element…" Lucy whispered as her transformation ended. "Cya…" She added and made a step toward breach in the wall. "Hey people! Here I am!" Lucy exclaimed as she cheerfully waved to Elsa and her men "Thanks for coming here to save me!"

"What the…" Elsa mumbled in surprise as most of her soldiers (men and women equally) now were staring at Lucy with hearts in their eyes. She jumped down from the hole (from third floor, and landed quite gracefully), maintaining her cheerful smile. Now Lucy was dressed into leather black thongs and her black leather bra was so small that it barely covers her nipples. Her hair became raven-black as her skin now was much tanned. Her head was surmounted by little neat horns and her succubi-like tail was making very seductive movements between her barefooted legs...

"Who, for the heaven's sake, are you?!" Elsa asked in surprise as all of her soldiers were drooling.

"I'm Lucy!" Succubi-like girl answered cheerfully but suddenly her voice became very sweet and seductive. "Wow, you know, you look just like she is…" Lucy said licking her lips, "She actually kidnapped me to have some fun…" Okay, Elsa was smart, battle-worn warrior and experienced commander, and she could expect anything… but this?! "She's bad woman… but her body is superior… I'm wondering, your arse just as resilient as hers? Can I taste it?"

"Thank you Lucy…" Erza smiled, whispering silently as she slipped out from the motel while Lucy drew all attention to herself _'Though, my reputation is finished…'_ She thought as she heard all these lesbian hints…

"Stay… stay away!" Elsa demanded, trying to calm down her overactive imagination. Actually, she was not interested in girls but her imagination quickly turned this devilishly seductive girl into devilishly seductive boy, who, for some weird reason, strongly resembled…

"IDIOTS!" Loud angry scream suddenly drew her attention. Elsa turned toward the voice's source and saw Natsu standing atop of his hovertank's turret, surrounded by small fleet of scout drones. "This bitch is distracting you to let your damn sister escape!"

"What?!" She turned back to Lucy and found her atop one of the roofs nearby "You little…"

"Bye-bye!" Lucy waved to Psi Corps colonel. Elsa's eyes flashed with crimson light as she shot a dual laser-like beam from her eyes. Lucy dodged it at the last moment as roof where she stood was completely destroyed by concentrated energy blast. '_Wow!_' Lucy thought as she barely escaped. She jumped down from the roof as Elsa suddenly appeared where Lucy was a second ago. Scarlet-haired girl opened her mouth and let out a loud scream that quickly took a form of shockwave and went forward, ravaging the street. Lucy looked around in panic, trying to find a way to escape as suddenly some invisible hands dragged her around the corner.

"Don't breath" Erza whispered, pressing Lucy to herself as she expanded her stealth field so it could cover both girls. Moment later Elsa appeared at the entrance to the side street where Erza and Lucy were hiding, colonel's crimson eyes were looking right at two girls. Two seconds later Natsu was there, too. With violet flash his hovertank disappeared and **M4 'Doragon'** gunship appeared instead, right above the entrance to the side street.

To be honest, this situation was quite stressful for Erza, because not only her twin sister and Natsu stood just five meters away from her, yelling at each other, but also because she felt Lucy's palms caressing her butt as succubi's tail curled around her left hip. "Lucy! Stop it…" Erza whispered angrily.

"I… I can't resist it… your body… it's so tasty…" Lucy answered by lustful moan.

Erza clenched her teeth as she was unable to do anything – Natsu and Elsa were still nearby.

"…I could expect anything from your clowns, but you too?!"

"…I told you to drag your ass here urgently!"

"…why you were drooling at her so much?! Are you a lesbian?!"

"…how the hell should I knew that that bitch was helping her?! I thought she's a hostage!"

"…for me it seems you thought about her ass ant tits!"

"…it's you're the one who can't stop talking about tits!"

Now not just her eyes but whole Elsa's body was glowing by crimson light. Lucy's prank really pissed her off and Natsu only added more gasoline into the fire of her fury.

"…enough! If you knew that she too was from the coalition you had to tell me!"

"Actually, she is not from coalition…" Natsu said calmly as his attitude suddenly changed and he turned away from Elsa, looking around.

"What now?!" Elsa couldn't calm down but Natsu ignored her.

"Lucy, this whole town block is surrounded by soldiers who can use **psi-web** powers, it's impossible to just run away from here unnoticed, even for your new friend. And since you tried to help her to escape – you'll be treated as her abettor. However…" Natsu's spoke very loudly as he was not sure where Lucy actually is "…I have a proposition for you. Help me to catch the Firefox and I'll grant you full amnesty, arrange your registration without any penalties and even share with you the bounty for her."

"You can't grant her full amnesty!" Elsa hissed.

"But I know the one who can," Natsu whispered back, "don't hinder me."

"Firefox?!" Succubi-Lucy whispered in rapture – unlike Erza's real name her nickname was well-known and Lucy admired her – she was known as one of the most bold coalition's agent.

"Shut up!" Erza let out barely hearable growl as she felt Lucy's tail that was slowly making its way toward her crotch.

Natsu continued by loud voice "However, Lucy, if I you'll refuse to cooperate, I'll declare you as a terrorist and you'll be arrested on sight or become a subject for immediate termination in case of resistance. Think about your future, blonde, you still can have a normal life, without need to hide like those pathetic rats…" Lucy felt how Erza's body began to shake from anger when Natsu called her and her friends 'rats', it seems he also tried to provoke her. "…you have time until I'll find her by myself. Think, Lucy…" Natsu's speech made Lucy so frustrated that she even was able to get a hold on herself and removed her hands and tail from Erza's body.

As Natsu finished his speech Elsa turned around and gave an order to her soldiers "They should be around here somewhere – find them, check every corner!" Natsu gave the same order to his scout drones and moved the opposite way, followed by his M4 gunship.

As soon as Erza make sure that no one looking in their direction she turned off her stealth field and dashed toward the old sewer hatch. "Get in, quickly!" She said to Lucy.

"Sewers?!" Lucy exclaimed with disgusted face expression.

"Now!" Erza ordered, sending Lucy quite menacing glare.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy saluted and quickly jumped down into the hatch as Erza followed her. As soon as Firefox closed the hatch, Lucy spoke out "Erza… I'm terribly sorry for my behavior while we stood there… When Crystal Conductor performs its transformation, we can acquire some… weird habits… I assure you – I'm not a lesbian, not even a bit, just…"

"I know" Erza interrupted her, "This is the reason why that slutty tail of yours still isn't torn off" She added with quite dark face expression.

Lucy gulped a little "Usually I can control myself in this form, but now… you was so close… your body… so hot… your skin… so soft…"

"Shut up!" Erza growled, "Come on, we have to get out of here before those two hellkites will realize where we are gone!" She said and moved along the sewer's tunnel.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lucy yelped and closed her mouth by both hands before following Erza.

This old sewers system was no longer in use, it was replaced by modern system about two decades ago, but old tunnels were still here. Few minutes they walked silently before they stuck into a dead end as old sewers tunnel was collapsed here. "Damn… dead end… I don't think I can clear out the path for us, I'm afraid we have to return back and find another way…"

"No, wait!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed as she came to the tunnel's wall, "There is another tunnel on the other side of this wall. I think we can proceed there," She added, "I have an enhanced hearing in this form – I can hear the water there"

"Really? Okay, clear out and I'll make a doo…" Erza wanted to say that she is going to make a breach in the wall but Lucy slammed her bare foot into the wall and made a breach in a half-meter thick stone on her own. _'Wow, it seems she can not only wag her tail!'_ Erza thought in surprise. "Good job, Lucy!" Firefox praised her new friend.

"Can you kiss me then? As a reward?" Lucy asked innocently.

"No! Stay back!" Erza retorted angrily.

"Hey, it was just a joke!" Lucy exclaimed resentfully (despite it actually was not a joke…)

"Not funny!" Erza said and moved through the hole as Lucy followed. Few more minutes the walked silently before Erza suddenly asked "Lucy, don't you afraid to walk in this old tunnel barefooted? You can get tetanus or something…"

"Don't worry – in **Primal Flash** form I'm immune to poisons and diseases, but… I can no longer support it. I'm sorry Erza, but my psychic energy is almost dry…" As she said it, soft green light engulfed Lucy's body and she returned into her normal form, she also now was dressed in to her common clothes.

"Don't you worry Lucy…" Erza said with soft smile "…you already helped me more than enough. I'll get you out of this, I swear"

"Thank you…" Lucy said, "…but, actually I do not know what to do now. That guy said he's going to declare me as a terrorist, and I don't think he was bluffing…" She added with timid hope in her voice.

Erza was not too shrewd, but this time she understood what this girl was actually trying to say. "All right Lucy, after we'll get out from this mess I'll take you to Fairy Tail. You are very weird person, but brave and honest – I think you'll fit our guild just fine" Erza announced.

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed happily, despite her thought _'I am weird?!'_ After few more minutes of walking in silence Lucy decided to ask "Erza, don't mind my asking but… can you tell me about your sister? I mean, about her powers..." She quickly added as she met with Erza's grim glare.

Firefox sighed heavily "Okay, I think I really have to tell you this, since she's your enemy now. She can shoot energy beams from her eyes and emit sonic blasts from her mouth. She got her nickname because of these two abilities – **Crimson Banshee**. Also she is able to control warp fields. Using them she can create micro wormholes to travel almost instantly for very short distances and she can use these fields to protect herself…" Erza gave a short summary as Lucy looked at her with her mouth wide-open. She never even heard about such abilities. "She is extremely dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. However, Lucy…" Erza's face expression became even more grim "…you should know about the second fiend, too. Natsu Dragneel, **The Eraser**, or pink-haired devil – he is even more dangerous. As far as I know, he can create war machines right from thin air. I have no idea how it works, but his toys utilize extremely advanced technologies and they'll blast you to pieces within the fracture of a second."

"Yeah… I witnessed it a few hour ago – that poor guy, Bora, he didn't stand a chance…" Lucy gulped as she remembered Bora's demise.

"I know very little about him – actually, some people thinks that he is not even a human. However, it seems he actually has some sense of honor. Twisted of course, but still… Today actually was our first direct confrontation, he wasn't interested in coalition members before – no idea why he came today…" Erza looked right into Lucy's eyes "…so, Lucy, now you know your enemies. Still want to join the Fairy Tail?"

"Yes" Lucy answered confidently. "I know the risks, but at least I'll have something to risk for"

* * *

"Damn, we checked every corner of this town's block twice, no trace of them. I can't believe they managed to escape, again," Elsa said in frustration.

"Calm down" Natsu growled "They are still inside the town, it's simply not possible to slip through town's containment field, even for Firefox. They'll have to fight their way out, if we'll be fast enough – we'll get them"

"I hope you're right…" She answered. It seems that possibility of failure made Natsu and Elsa more focused on their task and less focused on barking at each other.

* * *

"All right Lucy, this is the plan. Are you ready?" Erza asked. Two girls were near one of the town's checkpoints that also served as a containment field emitter.

"Yes, but my powers still didn't recover, I can't transform…" Lucy admitted sadly.

"Don't worry – it's my turn to work. Just stay safe and wait for me to deal with them," Erza said as she touched her belt and got… few additions to her looks. Her outfit did not changed, but now few things became visible – two laser pistols, huge shotgun at her back and a sub machinegun at her right hip. No, her arsenal does not appeared from nowhere – usuallly she just uses her stealth belt to hide it, so people around won't get nervous. Actually, she is armed 7/24. Lucy stared at her with mouth agape as Erza pulled out two things, which looked like a sword hilts. Firefox directed her psi-energy into these hilts through her arms and both hilts emitted bright red-orange energy blades. With both blades ready to strike Erza dashed toward checkpoint at immense speed.

She jumped forward and sliced off two automatic turrets. Then she dashed to fence and made a cut in it. Several soldiers appeared from the building to look what's going on, and several seconds later they all were knocked out – Erza didn't use her blades on them – her legs were more than enough. Then she dashed to another pair of automatic turrets.

'_So this is why she called a __**Firefox**__…'_ Lucy thought as she was watching at Erza in awe. She moved so fast that she looked like a red-orange whirlwind because of her blades while she was making her way toward containment field emitter. Several Psi Corps operatives appeared from behind her and tried to create some sort of force field but Erza simply sliced it and knocked them out. Few more seconds and she stood near Lucy once again. "Bomb has been planted. Come on, let's clear out"

"A… Ah… Aha…" Lucy answered with saucer-wide eyes. She was under deep impression from the light show she just witnessed.

* * *

With bright flash, an explosion destroyed the containment field emitter. Unfortunately for Psi Corps colonel, it was at the opposite side of the town from current Elsa's position. She arrived to the place about fifteen minutes after the explosion. Natsu was already here, but he stood still, simply looking at checkpoint's remains. He was too late as well. All his drones disappeared – it seems he admitted his defeat.

"Why you are here?!" Elsa asked in surprise, "Why don't you looking for them?!"

"Where I shall look for them, Elsa? They can be anywhere now." Natsu answered with emotionless expression.

"What are you talking about? They can't be far yet, we still can catch up with them!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Calm down. Firefox won this round, let's prepare for the next one." Natsu replied.

"Why'd you continue to call her like this?" Elsa wondered, "It sounds almost as if you… respect her" It was hard to believe – Elsa was sure that Natsu do not respect anyone.

"Because I am." He answered, "Don't get me wrong – I still think that she is a psychopathic crazy bitch, but she earned my respect today. Also it seems she truly believes in what she is fighting for… you can't say the same about yourself…"

"What?! You dare to question my loyalty?!" Her eyes blazed with fury.

"No," Natsu answered calmly "I'm sure you are absolutely loyal to the council. But you have doubts that all of the council's goals are good for the people of Fiore. I'm sure – she never had such doubts about coalition's goals…" Natsu turned around and headed toward the port where his superbike was parked.

"And what about you?" Elsa asked.

"Me?" Natsu looked back for a moment before continuing his way "I don't care about the council and their goals at all. I'm just looking for a worthy challenge… and for the money, of course," He added without looking back.

Elsa looked at Natsu's back silently for a few moments. "Fucking mercenary…" She hissed in the end, before turning to her Lieutenant. "Okay, gather all available forces, patrol and containment units as well, we're going to search for Firefox… I mean, for terrorists. Now!"

* * *

Of course, she won't be able to find anyone in the forest outside the town, because Lucy and Erza were still inside the town. They ware at Harujion monorail station, inside the train's carriage, awaiting for departure.

"I can't believe it…" Lucy mumbled… "She really took all Psi Corps troops to seek for us outside the town… Even patrol units from the station…"

"Told you, I know how she is thinking…" Erza said. Actually, she felt a bit of shame because her sister was so easy to outsmart. "Okay Lucy, we're heading to Fairy Tail."

Lucy only could answer with excited and happy smile.

* * *

File № **S134/119/W**

Name: **Lucy Heartfilia**

Nickname:** N/A**

Birthdate: **1.07.X967** (17 years old)

**Family:** Mother – Leila Heartfilia, deceased. Father – Jade Heartfilia, alive.

Organization: **Fairy Tail**

Status:** Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Likes:** Sun, elemental crystals

**Dislikes:** Violence

**Abilities description: **_Crystal Conductor_ is a type of psionic power that allows the user to assume primal elemental forms using special crystals. Simple crystals gives user some abilities and primal crystals lets user to turn his entire self into powerful elemental being. However, user's personality is also affected by transformation…

**General description:** She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the entire Fiore federation. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Despite her origins, she is not arrogant, but kind, and genuinely caring person, and also a quite clever one. Thanks to Psi Corps mercenary Natsu Dragneel she started to dislike Psi Corps since her first contact with this organization and now she joined Fairy Tail in their struggle against Psi Corps and Archon Council.

* * *

References:

**forums_3dtotal_com/showthread_php?t=71308** – Plasma Tank, just imagine it without tracks and with anti-grav field emitters instead. Don't forget to replace the '_' to '.'

M4 Doragon gunship – model from Battlefield 2142

…

One more thing about Natsu's magic – no, he can't use it like 'I want a plasma tank!' and tank will appear. He have to imagine everything – reactor core, cannons, turret's drive – everything, every detail to the last screw-bolt. Therefore, he can't create some random thing – it should be an actually working machinery.

* * *

Okay, this is it, read and **REVIEW** people. I really want to know your opinion.

Update for **Heir of the exiled** will be out soon, as for **scarlet dragon** – I think this story need some rework, I'm working on it too.


End file.
